The present invention relates to an upper pivot support for supporting and positioning a guitar or similar instrument, hereinafter referred to as a guitar, which is supported by a waist band and a shoulder strap or other system that allows the guitars strumming end to hang in the vicinity of the player""s waistband, and to act as a pivot point to rotate the guitar to a more comfortable and less tense position in the chest area of the player.
The weight of a guitar is heavy and uncomfortable to hold for long periods of time. Various suspension systems for supporting the guitar in the front of the body have been used. Types of suspension strap systems commonly used are shoulder strap systems, waistband systems and other systems wherein the strumming end of the guitar hangs loosely at the hip area or higher up above in the waistband area of the player. The difficulties with these positionings of the guitar are that the loosely hanging weight at the strumming end of the instrument requires the player to support it with various parts of the upper body and also the player is required to be continuously maneuvering the guitar into a better position to view the guitar and into a better playing angle. Within a period of time, the player develops fatigue and discomfort caused to some extent by these positionings of the guitar. With respect to the strumming end loosely hanging at the hip area of the player, applicant has recently developed a Rest Support for a Guitar, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,158, patent date Feb. 20, 2001 which overcomes the deficiencies of supporting a guitar hanging down in the hip area. The present invention is directed to improving the efficiencies of all guitar support systems where the strumming end of the guitar hangs loosely higher up above the waistband of the player.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of prior support systems wherein the strumming end of the guitar hangs loosely at or above the player""s waistband by helping to support and pivot the guitar in the front chest area of the body. This is accomplished with the present uniquely positioned upper pivot support releasably mounted within the waistband adjacent to the strumming end of the guitar.
The present guitar upper pivot support provides a resilient, flexible cushioning material enclosed support secured to the upper front of a rigid or semi-rigid backboard mounted within the front of the waistband. The enclosed support extends outwardly from the front of the player""s rib area forming a wedge pivot point for supporting the weight and movement of the strumming end of the guitar. The rigidity of the enclosed backboard securely holds the outwardly enclosed cushioned support in position to firmly support pivoting of the guitar outwardly while positioning the instrument in a more comfortable and less tense position to more clearly view the strumming and fret ends of the guitar. By combining the upper pivot support of the invention with the various suspension systems for supporting guitars on the upper front area of the player above the waistband, there is a more uniform distribution of the weight in a more comfortable position with a better view of the instrument than previously obtainable.